U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,428 shows a slide bracket construction for slidably supporting and guiding drawers. The construction disclosed therein is very useful but it has been found that said construction develops noise and requires lubrication. The use of a lubricant is undesirable.
An improvement of the construction of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,482 is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,488. Therein is disclosed a slide bracket for a drawer assembly comprising two elongated members mounted for relative longitudinal sliding movement, the members including respective opposed side walls shaped to define longitudinal ball bearing tracks. Ball bearings supported by a carrier are mounted in the tracks to facilitate the relative longitudinal sliding movement of the elongated members. The elongated members are formed with longitudinal grooves extending the lengths thereof to confer lateral deflectability for the side walls of the tracks in order to minimize the retarding pressure between the walls and the ball bearings and the noise resulting therefrom.